


Three Words

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiga kata itu berbeda. kamu dan dia hanya perlu bertahan dengan tiga kata itu; bahwa kalian takkan pernah berubah, apapun yang terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> liburan digantungin sama PTN itu ngga enak. lebih parah ketimbang digantungin sama gebetan. apalagi liburan tanpa World Cup.
> 
> anyway ciee Mats, ciee. congrats Mats and Cathy!
> 
> and Ramadhan Mubarak to all my muslim fellows. selamat berpuasa!

_Takkan pernah berubah._

 

Bukankah itu yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya?

Bukankah kalimat itu yang mengawali segalanya?

Bukankah hal itu merupakan sebuah janji yang tak mungkin terlupa?

Lalu jika memang benar adanya, mengapa hatimu seolah tersiksa?

Berkali-kali kau olehkan kepalamu, enggan menatap matanya. Sakit. Tapi ini adalah bagian dari kesepakatan, salah satu dari sekian resiko yang harus kau hadapi—tidak, _kalian_ hadapi. Mungkin tenggelam dalam pikiran menjadi salah satu hobi yang seolah menghiasi hari. Tapi kenyataan yang ada seolah memaksa jiwamu kembali pada raga, seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk menolaknya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Berkali-kali pula ia olehkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menarik perhatianmu yang seolah menghindar. Katakan saja bahwa ia gila; ada banyak kamera dan kau tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Biarkan saja dirinya kerepotan dalam balutan kemeja abu-abu dengan sentuhan Borrusia Dortmund. Dia sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan kedatangan mereka—para awak media—karena ini adalah hari bahagia.

Setidaknya untuk dirinya,

Dan seseorang yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

Apa yang salah?

Kenapa dadamu terasa nyeri saat memikirkannya?

“Dia cantik sekali, bukan begitu?”

_Siapa?_

“Ya, kurasa kau benar.”

_Siapa dia?_

Lagi-lagi dia menolehkan kepalanya padamu (dan kau tak cukup cepat untuk menghindar). Dia tak tersenyum barang sedetik. Dia hanya menatapmu lekat-lekat seolah satu detik seperti waktu yang sangat lama. Kau tak mengedipkan mata. Entahlah. Sepertinya kau beranggapan hal yang sama; satu detik paling bermakna.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

_Takkan pernah berubah_.

 

Dia yang bilang. Bukan kamu. Tapi kau pun menyetujuinya. Siapa yang bisa disalahkan?

_Takkan pernah berubah._

 

_Tolong –hentikan.._

Kepalamu terasa nyeri sekarang. Kenapa pikiranmu seringkali mengambil alih? Jangan biarkan mereka memaksamu untuk merefleksi diri. Sakit. Terlalu sakit.

“Bene, kau baik-baik saja?”

 

_“Benni, apa kau baik-baik saja?”_

“Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam, jangan khawatir.”

_Aku baik. Tubuhku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi hati dan pikiranku tidak, mereka kacau._

Sesakit inikah dia saat melihatmu mengikat janji pada Lisa?

Sekali lagi kau menatap matanya. Terlihat bahwa dia pun enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya. Sempat tersirat dalam benakmu keinginan untuk menggantikan sosok itu. Dan seketika itu pula kau merasa egois. Tapi apakah itu wajar? Kau ingin menjadi egois demi dirinya. Tapi ada kamera dimana-mana. Kau tak mungkin melakukannya.

Dia juga tahu hal itu.

Egoiskah dia jika ingin menggantikan sosok yang duduk manis di sebelahmu? Apa itu? kenapa tangannya membelai lenganmu?

Kalian sama-sama ingin egois. Tapi ini bukan _Alternate Universe_ —bahkan kamu mengerutkan dahi saat memikirkannya. Jika keadaan saat ini berbeda, kau yakin dia akan tertawa dan malah menyuruhmu untuk minum segelas air untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

 

 _Takkan pernah berubah_.

 

Dia yakin— _sangat_ yakin bahwa kau masih mengingatnya. Sebuah janji akan resiko terbesar. Semua orang tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Meskipun hatinya tersiksa begitu melihatmu tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari-jarimu pada Lisa.

_Oh astaga –ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang kubayangkan._

 

_Takkan pernah berubah._

Kau pun percaya bahwa dia takkan mengingkarinya. Bukankah sebuah hubungan didasarkan oleh kepercayaan? Seberapa menyakitkannya kenyataan, kau harus tetap percaya. Tiga kata itu bukanlah bualan semata. Kau tahu saat ia menghampirimu beberapa jam lalu hanya untuk mengucapkannya.

 

_“Apapun yang terjadi, kita takkan pernah berubah, Benni.”_

Lucu, bukan? Bahkan kau ingat sekali kilau panik yang terpancar dari matanya. Bukan hanya dia, kau pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dewasa adalah pilihan—dan menjadi dewasa adalah pilihan kalian. Dan salah satu tahap kedewasaan yang harus kalian penuhi adalah ...

_Borussia Dortmund and Germany defender Mats Hummels tied the knot with his long-term partner Cathy Fischer on Monday in Munich._

_Ouch –_ berita itu ada dimana-mana, kawan.

Baik kamu maupun dia tak bisa mengelak. Ini bagian dari janji, bagian dari kesepakatan yang pernah terucap. Daripada memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghindar, lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat segalanya _takkan pernah berubah_.

Dan ketika sepasang mata kalian kembali bertemu, kalian sama-sama tahu dan percaya bahwa tiga kata itu sama baiknya dengan tiga kata awal yang menyatukan kalian.

 

_”Aku suka padamu. Berjanjilah bahwa kita takkan pernah berubah.”_

 

Kalian hanyalah sebuah rahasia. Rahasia penuh makna antara dua jiwa.


End file.
